


Football Training

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: An incident during the football training gives Casey a lot to think about





	Football Training

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shoulder

Casey still felt shocked; the camera was lying untouched on the bench beside him while he stared down at the playing field. The training was going on as if nothing had happened. Only Coach Willis yelled at his players even more than usual, as if he wanted to make up for the time he had lost because of the incident.

Stan was the quarterback of the team, and at this moment he was on the way to the hospital because Gabe had played with excessive hardness once again; the move had been a risky one, and Stan had to pay the price. Coach Willis didn't seem to care much. He had looked at Stan, who was laying on the ground doubled up with pain; talked to him shortly and when Stan shook his head with great effort he had pulled the face, then he put his arm around Gabe's shoulder, and they turned back to the field. The training had to go on; the game tomorrow was an important one, and a fail was out of any question.

Sister Harper, the school's nurse, had taken care of Stan who was still lying on the ground at the sideline; she had touched his left shoulder gently, and Stan hadn't been able to suppress an outcry. Even Casey, who was sitting quite a ways away on the bleachers, had heard it. The nurse had looked slightly concerned and decided better to call the ambulance. Only half an hour later medics had put Stan onto a stretcher to take him to the hospital. Coach Willis hadn't taken any notice of all that.

„What a prick,“ Casey thought.

Though it was not a big surprise. Everyone knew that Stan was none of Willis' favorites. He liked the tough guys, who were only living for the sport, reckless, even brutal when necessary. Like Gabe or Meat, the stars of the team; they were jocks through and through, and not only on the field. And no matter what they did, Willis would always back them up.

Stan was different; he actually was a nice guy. Just this morning he had even taken Casey's side when the jocks had tried to bully him once again. The unpleasant thought crossed Casey's mind that maybe this had been the reason for Gabe's brutal attack during the training. Gabe was not used to it that people dared to come in his way.

"Hello, Casey."

The voice of Delilah tore him out of his thoughts. The girl with the long, blond hair and dark-rimmed glasses, was dressed up in her cheerleader outfit. It wasn't necessary because this was just training, but Delilah would never miss an opportunity to put on a perfect show.

She dropped down onto the bench beside Casey, her eyes resting on the camera.

„You are taking pics of the training? For the school's magazine?“

„I'd planned to do that, yes. But, I'm sorry, Del, this accident...“

„.... was perfect timing,“ she ended his sentence with sparkling eyes.

„Ähm, what?“  
Confused Casey blinked.

„Well, everyone can write a boring article about a football training. This is much more interesting.“

„You can't be serious!“

„Why not? A good reporter grabs every opportunity. I hope you were smart enough to make some pics?“

„Pics of what,“ Casey asked, though he already knew the answer.

„The accident, stupid.“  
Del rolled her eyes impatiently.  
„Stan. The medics. The transport in the ambulance. Please, tell me, that you have at least one or two good shots.“

Casey pulled his face.  
„How can you be so selfish, Delilah? Stan might be seriously hurt, and all you can think about is to write a stupid article about it? That's so low.“

„Wait!“  
The girl narrowed her eyes.  
„How can you dare it to call my writing stupid? I'm doing a good job. The print run has doubled since I took over the magazine.“

Usually, Casey would have tried to play nice; he knew how serious Delilah took her job as the editor of the magazine, but at the moment he just felt sick about so much indifference around.  
„But it's not the New York Times, right? Just a school's magazine for a Highschool in Ohio. Maybe you should remember that.“

„That's so pathetic. You will never turn into a famous photographer when you continue to think like that,“ Delilah spat.

„Well!“  
Casey shrugged.  
„I've never had any ambitions to be one. It's just a hobby, and I wanted to do you a favor when you asked me to take some pics of the training.“

Delilah jumped up, her eyes sparkling annoyed.  
„So, I guess, under these circumstances, I will better look for another photographer who takes this job more serious.“

To be honest, when she rushed down the bleachers Casey almost felt relieved; working together with her had never been much fun.

:::

He had almost reached his bike when he low sniffing made him look up. Stokely Mitchell, the girl was dressed in black clothes as ever, her dark brown hair messy, the eyes dark-rimmed. She was a loner with a sharp tongue; that's why everyone usually left her alone. 

„Hey.“   
Casey stopped, eying her thoughtfully.  
„You okay?“

Stokely stared at him with puffy eyes, and he could see that she had cried.  
„Why do you care,“ she snapped.  
„Leave me the fuck alone.“

He hesitated, for sure this was not his business. But he already suspected for quite a while that there was more between Stokely and Stan. Though they knew to hide it well, he had noticed the stolen glances between them, and Stokely's barely visible smile. She was pretty when she smiled. And Stan's eyes were resting on her much too often lately, even if he was hanging around with the other jocks and the cheerleader girls.

He stepped closer and put his hand on Stokely's arm.  
„I'm sure, he will be okay,“ he murmured.

The girl shook his hand off.  
„What the hell are you talking about?“  
Her voice was slightly shaking.

„It's because of Stan, isn't it?“  
When she paled, Casey smiled reassuringly.  
„I know you care for him. That's kinda cool.“

Suddenly her eyes teared up again.   
„Cool? It's a fucking mess,“ she hissed.  
„I always knew that it is a bad idea. Me and the quarterback of the team. How ridiculous is this?“ 

„Well, I can't see the problem,“ Casey answered.  
„And obviously Stan can neither. The way he looks at you.“

Stokely sighed and shook her head.  
„It was not a good idea,“ she repeated.  
„He should be together with Delilah, and everything would be like it is supposed to be.“

„Delilah?“  
Casey did remember their talk only some moments ago and pulled the face.  
„Del is a pain in the neck, selfish and conceited.“

„And she is the cheerleader queen. Do you know how they call me? The lesbian gothic bitch. When they would ever find out that Stan is together with me every chance to stay in the team is over. You know the coach and his rules.“

Casey pulled his face, oh yes, he knew all this and who, if not him, could understand her thoughts?  
„Obviously Stan doesn't care much,“ he said.  
„To be honest, I never had the notion that Football means all for him. He's not a jock.“

Stokely sniffed once, twice, then she smiled weakly.  
„No, he's not,“ she murmured.  
„He likes Football, and he is a good quarterback, but he actually is only in the team because of college. He hopes to get a sports scholarship; it's the only chance for him to go to college.

It never was easy for him, you know. His father has left the family when he was ten years old. The mother... sometimes she drinks too much. Then he takes care of his two little brothers... and of her.“

Stokely paused and blushed, suddenly unsure when she realized that maybe she had said too much. But Casey only smiled reassuringly.

„Like I said: He's a good guy. For sure he deserves every chance to be happy.“

„Yeah.“  
Stokely looked sad.   
„But maybe it is over now. This incident... I've always had a bad feeling when it came to Gabe; he is ruthless and brutal. And he only got along quite well with Stan because of Willis. Willis knew that Stan is a good quarterback, the only reason why he accepted him in the team. 

But now... When Stan's shoulder is seriously hurt, and he can't be back on the field tomorrow, and they lose the game, Willis will blame him and kick him out of the team.“

„Hey, no need to be so pessimistic. He will be okay again; this is most important. And in the worst case there will be other ways for Stan also without college. He is a fighter, not only on the field.“

Stokely sniffed, and Casey squeezed her shoulder reassuring.

„Tell you what, why don't you go to the hospital and find out how he's doing? I'm sure you will feel much better when you've seen him.

I took the Audi of my mom today because I wanted to go to the mall for some photo stuff after the training. C'mon, I'm gonna give you a ride to the hospital.“

Stokely hesitated, but finally, a weak smile turned up on her lips.  
„Okay,“ she gave in.  
„Thanks, Case.“

„That's okay.“  
Casey shrugged and smirked slightly.  
„I guess we geeks should stay together, right?“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Fan _Flashworks' (Dreamwidth)


End file.
